Media content can be stored at various locations, including digital video recorders in a customer premises and media libraries of a service provider. In U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070009235, a digital video recorder is described that accesses a network storage device over a network for particular portions of content not available on the digital video recorder and the network storage device provides those missing portions. The user may then rewind and playback not only already locally stored content but also that content provided by the storage device.
Similarly, a method and apparatus for downloading ancillary program data to a digital video recorder is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080145034. Multimedia device users can select programs to record or download movies or music over a network, such as the Internet, from a content provider. The system automatically downloads and stores ancillary program data that is directly related to, and associated with, a program that has been selected for recording or content requested for download. When a user selects a program to view the user is offered the opportunity to browse ancillary program data associated with the program and view an ancillary program data.